


Wyrd Night

by NemesisNyx



Series: Maelstrom [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: Lahar and Lucy. It will not have a happy ending per se.[Special thanks to Varalisse, my editor]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyrd - is a concept in Anglo-Saxon culture roughly corresponding to fate or personal destiny. The word is ancestral to Modern English weird, which retains its original meaning only dialectically; the blank rune. ... Some modern practitioners of runic divination have given the blank rune the name Wyrd, a word that literally means "fate". The Norns were said to weave the web of Wyrd, in other words, creating the destiny to which we are all individually bound.

Lahar admired Miss Roberts’ efficiency. She was, by far, the best secretary he had even had the privilege and pleasure to work with. The fact that she understood Doranbolt and put up with the man’s eccentricities was a plus in Lahar’s book. That she was physically attractive and younger than him did nothing for Lahar. She was excellent at her job and he found proficiency incredibly sexy.

 

“Miss Roberts,” Lahar nodded good morning at the younger woman.

 

“Captain Lahar.” Lucy nodded good morning at the Captain.

 

Lahar watched as she walked away, holding a pastry box that had to be full of the strawberry croissants she gave to Doranbolt occasionally.

 

_Lucky bastard._ Lahar blinked, shocked. Where had that thought come from?

 

Miss Lucy Roberts was eight years younger than him. And a twenty-four-year-old male had no business dating a sixteen-year female even if it was legal.

 

Shaking his head at his wayward thoughts, Lahar started work.

 

#

 

Lucy couldn’t pin down Lahar. She thought he was an uptight workaholic, but he wasn’t. The Rune Knight knew how to relax as evidenced by all the time Doranbolt forced the older man to come out to drinks with them.

 

Lahar was excellent at his job. It was almost frightening how Lahar succeeded in his career choice. Often, Lucy would thank whatever deity that Lahar had chosen the path of a good guy instead of a villain.

 

It confused the shit out of her. He was eight years older than her but something about him drew her to him. She figured it was his gorgeous eyes. The most beautiful shade of violet. And Lahar had this ability to use his violet eyes to see right into her soul. Completely disconcerting.

 

#

 

“You god damn fucking piece of shit!” Lucy screamed at the scanning lacrima.

 

“Miss Roberts, is there a reason you’re screaming obscenities?” Lahar arched an eyebrow. He’d been walking past the records room when he heard Lucy screeching threats at the inanimate object.

 

“Captain Lahar,” Lucy blew a strand of hair out of her face. Too angry at the broken lacrima to apologize for her language. It wasn’t like anybody other than Lahar had heard her. “The scanner lacrima is broken again.” She pointed an accusative finger at the dull lacrima.

 

Lahar frowned. “Wasn’t it just replaced?”

 

“Yes, it was replaced about two months ago, and yet here we are.” Lucy threw her hands up in frustration. “And it’s not user error.”

 

“I believe you, Miss Roberts.” Lahar entered the room, walked over the lacrima stand. “You are many things, but incompetent isn’t one of them.”

 

“Thank you, Captain Lahar.” Lucy sniffed to cover her embarrassment at the compliment.

 

Lahar picked the lacrima up, studied it. _What is wrong with this thing?_ He looked at the stand itself. Narrowing his eyes, he saw it. “I believe I have discovered the issue, Miss Roberts.” He stood, placing the lacrima on the table, grabbed her elbow, pointed with his finger. “You see it?”

 

Lucy looked where Lahar was pointing. Inside the lacrima stand there was a small shard of the old lacrima embedded in the stand, that shard had been interfering with the current lacrima, short circuiting it.

 

“I’ll put in a request for a new stand.” Lucy couldn’t believe how she missed that. But then again, she wasn’t strong enough to lift the lacrima, the damn thing did weigh forty pounds. _Will they ever make these things smaller?_

 

She had seen some lacrima that were the size of an apple but those were super expensive, and she doubted she’d ever be able to afford one.

 

“No, it’s alright, I shall put in the request.” Lahar dropped Lucy’s elbow. “I’m going to place in a work order for the carts we use, I can put in the request at the same time.” His lips curved into a slight smile.

 

Lucy found herself captivated by that small smile, before she knew it, she returned his smile. _He has a nice smile_.

 

Lahar felt his breath catch as Lucy graced him with one of her rare smiles. It wasn’t that her smiles were rare, she smiled at Doranbolt every time she saw the idiot. It was that she rarely smiled at Lahar and only after she had at least two drinks in her. He coughed to cover his reaction.

 

“Carry on, Miss Roberts.” He bowed.

 

“Thank you for your assistance, Captain Lahar.” Lucy’s smile reached her eyes.

 

Lahar found himself smiling back, inclining his head as he left the room. “My pleasure.”

 

#

 

Many would claim that Doranbolt wasn’t observant. That would be a false claim. He was exceedingly observant. And what he was currently observing was really interesting. Lahar was acting different ever since helping Lucy with the scanning lacrima.

 

That the Captain offered to put in the request ordering a new lacrima stand and new lacrima was interesting. As far back as Doranbolt could remember, Lahar never offered to help anybody do their job. Not even Doranbolt, and the two men had the same exact job.

 

_Interesting._ Doranbolt began smiling like an idiot. _Maybe he’s finally falling under Lucy’s spell._ Doranbolt began chuckling.

 

“What’s so humorous, Doranbolt?” Lahar asked without looking up from his paperwork.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Doranbolt shook his head. “Nothing at all.”

 

Lahar stopped writing, locking eyes with Doranbolt. “If you insist.”

 

“Oh, I do.” Doranbolt couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. _Now I just need to find a way to get those two together._ His chuckles took on a diabolical tinge.

 

Lahar shuddered as he went back to his paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

He checked his watch. It had been exactly two minutes since the last time he’d checked his watch.

 

_Where is Doranbolt?_ Lahar snorted. The useless Spatial Mage was late. Of course. Why would Lahar expect anything different?

 

“Captain Lahar?”

 

Lahar looked up and met the confused eyes of Lucy Roberts.

 

“Miss Roberts.” Lahar let his gaze rake over her body. Per usual, she was gorgeous.

 

“I think Doranbolt set us up.” Lucy’s mouth quirked into an awkward smile.

 

Lahar closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course, he did.”

 

Lucy giggled behind her hand. “He means well.”

 

“Does he?” Lahar arched an impressive eyebrow.

 

“Probably?” Lucy shrugged one shoulder.

 

Lahar sighed, “Would you care to sit, Miss Roberts?” He gestured to the unoccupied barstool next to him.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Lucy inclined her head, sitting delicately on the stool.

 

“I never mind when it comes to spending time in your company, Miss Roberts.” Lahar admitted over the brim of his glass. He didn’t notice Lucy’s blush.

 

“Same here, Captain.” Lucy caught the bartender’s attention. “A peach margarita, please.”

 

#

 

Doranbolt looked at his watch. _I wonder how their date is going?_

 

The Spatial Mage thought his idea had been brilliant. Ask Lahar and Lucy out for after work drinks, separately of course, then not show up, forcing the two into an impromptu date.

 

He knew Lahar would be annoyed, aggravated, possibly pissed, but it was worth it to Doranbolt. Lahar and Lucy were oddly perfect together. But Lahar would never do anything because of how **_young_** the Rune Knight thought Lucy was.

 

There were so many times Doranbolt wanted to bring up the fact that Lucy, had she stayed home, would have been married to a man that was twice the age of Lahar, eight years was nothing. But that would have revealed her secret and Doranbolt had promised he wouldn’t do that to her. They were friends after all.

 

So, Doranbolt used subterfuge to get what he wanted. Lucy and Lahar as a couple. For a moment, Doranbolt thought the image of white hair behind a bar flashed through his mind. And the love of shipping in association.

 

_What the fuck is ‘shipping’?_ It was not shipping as in packages or goods, but his mind drew a blank as to what the word meant in the context of setting up Lahar and Lucy. Shrugging, the Spatial Mage ignored it.

 

#

 

Lucy studied Lahar over the rim of her third margarita. _He’s cute. He’d make a great husband. Efficient, caring, wonderful provider. Our kids would be cute too. Blonde-haired violet eyed babies. Or black-haired brown eyed babies._

 

Lucy blinked. _Where in the actual fuck did that thought come from?_

 

Trying to dispel her wayward thoughts, she gulped down perhaps too much of her drink, choking on it.

 

“Miss Roberts, are you alright?” Lahar’s concerned voice could be heard over her coughing fit.

 

Lucy threw a thumbs up with one hand while she patted her chest with the other. “I’m fine.” She rasped out.

 

“You don’t sound fine.” Lahar furrowed his brow. “Maybe we should get you home.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” She readily agreed. If her brain was going to the whole marriage and babies thing then she really needed to get to bed.

 

#

 

Lahar studied Lucy out of his peripherals. She was attractive, physically, personality, and her work ethic. She had the best work ethic he had ever run in to. Even the Magic Council members could take a cue from Miss Roberts when it came to work ethic.

 

“Miss Roberts,” he paused, he didn’t know how to continue. Sure, Doranbolt had forced them to go on a date, but it had been pleasant. Lahar learned that he rather enjoyed spending time with Lucy with just the two of them.

 

“Yes, Captain?” Lucy smiled up at him.

 

“Would you care to go on another date? One not forced by Doranbolt.” Lahar rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“I’d enjoy that.” Lucy blushed again.

 

“Wonderful.” Lahar smiled like an idiot.

 

#

 

Doranbolt had had to stuff his hand in his mouth to stop himself from shouting in happiness. He had decided, after like two minutes, to stalk both his co-workers on their forced date. And he was not disappointed.

 

_Lahar just asked her on an official date! I don’t have to trick them again! YES!_

 

Doranbolt was ecstatic. Maybe the two of them could find happiness together.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lahar caught himself watching for Lucy as she walked into work, listening for her laughter as she and Doranbolt told each other terrible jokes during their too frequent coffee breaks over strawberry croissants.

 

“Captain Lahar.”

 

Lahar turned to see a Toady approaching.

 

“Yes?” Lahar arched an eyebrow, he rarely had a Toady visiting him.

 

“The Council requests your presence.” The Toady intoned.

 

“Indeed?” Lahar inclined his head. “I’ll be there shortly.”

 

The Toady bowed and walk off.

 

Lahar shook his head, his obsession with Lucy was getting out of hand.

 

#

 

Lahar sat with his head in his hands. He was not happy. Not happy at all. He had to make a horrible decision. And he hated it.

 

He really hated it.


End file.
